


Zerato Romanoff

by DaniZdunich



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniZdunich/pseuds/DaniZdunich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zerato Romanoff info</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zerato Romanoff

[b]Player Nickname:Maryann Anders[/b]

[b]Name: ZeratoRomanoff[/b]  
[b]City Position: None[/b]  
[b]Age: 32 [/b]  
[b]Date of Birth: 7-23-83[/b] 

[b]Height: 6'0" [/b]  
[b]Weight: 195 lbs [/b]  
[b]Hair Color: Brown[/b]  
[b]Eye Color: Blue [/b]  
[b]Place of Origin: Moscow [/b]  
[b]Nationality/Race: Russian , Caucasian[/b]  
[b]Meta Type: Vampire.[/b] (Human, vampire, mage, etc.) 

[b]Status: clan Ravnos, not dying, and a whole lot of nothing gained in other cities even though he busted his hump saving and helping the cammies. [/b] (Position, previous achievements, etc.)  
[b]Occupation: a theif[/b] 

[b]Personality Profile: He's pretty much chill and laid back, but has a bad temper. [/b] (Your character's personality, mindset, worldviews, etc.) 

[b]Physical Description: Image/s supplied [/b] (Feel free to use text, an image, or both.) 

\---------------------------------

[b]Character Sheet:[/b] (Please place the link for your character sheet under this line and use a spoiler tag like so  [Spoiler][url]www.Imakelamesauce.com[/url][/Spoiler]

 

[b]Drawbacks & Weaknesses: clan weakness , theivry. Bad temper, vengeful. [/b]  (ONLY POST KNOWN ITEMS, EG: Known flaws, clan weaknesses, bad reputation etc.) 

[b]Influences, Allies, Contacts : Street and Underworld in fluence. [/b] (Please be detailed with your contacts and allies. What do they do, what is their specialty and how do you interact with them? If you have some form of influence over mortal workings, such as Industry, Street, Underworld, etc... please list them here. Thanks)

[b]Skills:[/b] (Skillset) Stunt Driver Silver tongue. A bit of singing, great behind the wheel of any vehicle. , Architect, Explorer, etc.) 

[b]Background: He did a lot of traveling, met a lot of people. Too many acquaintances[/b] (Your character's life up until they arrived within New Orleans. These sort of things help flesh out your character!) 

[b]Quirks, Extras, Random Character Facts and Notable Quotes: Likes to cosplay as Grave Robber from. Repo the Genetic Opera. [/b] 

[b]Character Soundtrack:[/b]

Zerato Romanoff

 

Zerato Romanoff was born in Russia's capital of Moscow, he was the oldest of his other two siblings Natasha and Velemir. His home was a normal environment, they weren't rich, they weren't poor. The father worked while the mother stayed home to run the house and raise her three kids. 

As he got older Zerato helped his mother with the younger ones. He was known to be a helpful child . Soon his family fell on hard times as he got into his teen years. The only way Zerato could help was to steal, and fence items for what meager cash he could get. it  
started with small things. Like trinkets and jewelry.

Then the stakes got higher, items bigger, more valuable the more he got when selling them to help ends meet. Zerato made sure his family was taken care of, because family was first. They were the closest to his heart. 

As time progressed ,Zerato enjoyed the thrill of stealing, how it felt to break and enter some other home in the richer parts of the city during night time. In and out. He had learned to pick locks and disable alarms through a few of the gangs he ran with. 

There was one person watching him this whole time , the whole entire time. A talented thief Zerato became indeed. 

One event had changed Zerato's life forever. During a job he was partnered with another, but it was a set up which landed Zerato behind bars at the age of 20. There he spent three years , there he earned his Russian prison ink that decorate s his flesh now. 

Zerato's guardian angel, or shall we say sire, had finally gotten him free. Zerato got his freedom in exchange of serving his site. He didn't want to see such talent waste away behind bars. Zerato agreed, albeit reluctantly. 

His sire had enlightened Zerato about vampires ,that they did exist. Zerato had been dragged into an unknown world, hard to believe at first . 

Over two years Zerato was taught every thing, when that time came, he was welcomed into the unlife. To sacrifice the sunlight and his mortal life for the life of a vampire. 

The Ravnos was known to travel a lot. Mostly around certain places in the USA, like Chicago and Manhattan. The wanderlust bug has bitten him many times. His favorite mode of transportation to travel is the driver seat of any souped up muscle car. He enjoys his thrills and seeks them all over the globe. 

He's his own boss when working, either stealing from some rich suburbanite's house. His best method is selling cars he's stolen to undercover chop shops. He knows that peices of certain cars are worth more than the whole car together. 

Now he has come to New Orleans, will he be it's savior?Or its demise?


End file.
